<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вынужденный уход by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878886">Вынужденный уход</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, F/M, Hotel Transylvania 1, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Missing Scene, POV Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется плюнуть на всё и вернуться, упасть на колени и покаяться. Заорать во всю мощь лёгких: «Я люблю тебя, Мэйвис!» — и получить…<br/>Прощение?<br/>Достоин ли я его?<br/>Достоин ли я тебя?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вынужденный уход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Огромная круглая луна ярко освещает безмятежную ночную природу. Последняя непоколебима и спокойна. Ничто не нарушает её покой.</p><p>Хотел бы я быть таким умиротворённым. Да что говорить — был таким. Всего какой-то час назад я парил на крыльях любви и счастья. Наслаждался праздником и таял в её глазах.</p><p>Бездонных, небесно-голубых глазах моей ненаглядной Мэйвис.</p><p>Моей любимой мышки.</p><p>А сейчас я медленно бреду по тихой лесной тропинке. Будь моя воля, никуда бы не уходил!</p><p>Но так будет лучше для всех.</p><p>О Боги, если бы я знал, что, отправляясь в путешествие, навечно прощаюсь с привычной жизнью! Что волей хозяйки-судьбы попаду в отель для монстров и влюблюсь в дочь знаменитого на весь мир вампира…</p><p>Знаете, я бы не пожалел. И не жалею. И тем более не буду жалеть. Почему? Потому, что это были лучшие два дня в моей пока не длинной жизни!</p><p>Я очень рад, что встретил этот отель, Дракулу, Мэйвис и всех остальных его обитателей. И я никогда не забуду их.</p><p>Мэйвис… Моя маленькая красавица, прости меня, дурака! Я действительно люблю тебя! И если бы ты знала, как я жалею о лжи, выкрикнутой тебе в лицо… Я готов вырвать себе язык, но уже ничего не изменить. Теперь ты ненавидишь меня, прости, пожалуйста.</p><p>Дракула… Драк, ты не прав! Да, история твоей несчастной любви ужасна, и мне жаль Марту, жаль тебя, жаль Мэйвис, росшую без матери… Но люди уже не те. Они изменились, Драк! Больше нет инквизиции, охотников, нет травли и костров. Люди больше не боятся монстров и не желают им смерти! К сожалению, я не вправе навязывать тебе своё мнение.</p><p>Другие… Я очень сожалею, что перепугал вас. И нет, я не собирался причинять вам вреда.</p><p>Ведь я добрый человек, рили!</p><p>Гляжу на темнеющий вдалеке замок, и на глаза заворачиваются слёзы. Прозрачная жидкость течёт по щекам и срывается в долгий полёт до земли.</p><p>Больше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется плюнуть на всё и вернуться, упасть на колени и покаяться. Заорать во всю мощь лёгких: «Я люблю тебя, Мэйвис!» — и получить…</p><p>Прощение?</p><p>Достоин ли я его?</p><p>Достоин ли я тебя?</p><p>Ведь я трус. Знаешь, малышка, почему я соврал? Нет, я не обманывал тебя раньше — это действительно была любовь, нежная и оглушающая, похожая на вспышку или искру в глазах.</p><p>Я просто испугался. Твой отец, Дракула, рассказал мне обо всём. Он очень любит тебя, мышка, не будь к нему строга. И он уничтожит любого, в ком признаёт опасность для тебя.</p><p>К тому же, секрет раскрылся, все узнали, что я человек. Что мешало ему убить меня?</p><p>Ничего. Я не достоин такой храброй девушки, как ты.</p><p>Чем дальше в лес, тем больнее в груди. Чувствует сердце, что всё дальше и дальше от любви. Болит.</p><p>Я упрямо бреду вперёд. Не хочу вспоминать твоё лицо, Мэйвис, когда я солгал.</p><p>Ты была так расстроена…</p><p>Я идиот!</p><p>— Рейс «Соединённые Штаты Америки — Румыния» отправляется.</p><p>Это путешествие навсегда останется в моей памяти. Именно тут я нашёл свою первую и последнюю любовь.</p><p>И тут же потерял её навеки.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>— Сэр, будете шоколадку?</p><p>Рыжий паренёк бросил на бортпроводницу тоскливый взгляд и отвернулся.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — едва слышно просипел он.</p><p>Девушка пожала плечами и отошла. А Джонатан невидящим взором уставился на кожаное сидение переднего сидения.</p><p>Он страдал от разлуки со своей истинной парой. Страдал от того, что соврал, что не смог защитить и удержать.</p><p>И вот так, терзаемый тоской, Джонни ещё не знал, что в каких-то пятнадцати метрах от его окошка, рассекая горящими крыльями раскалённый дневной воздух, летит огромный чёрный нетопырь. Спешит догнать стремительно несущийся вперёд самолёт, чтобы исправить ужасную ошибку, которую совершил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>